Supernatural Singles
A group of books that take place in the Supernaturals Universe. They are stand-alone books that do not require reading in order. They offer greater insight into various primary and secondary characters from the central series, Supernaturals Now. The Minister's Paige Supernatural Singles Release date: 6/12/2012 Short story approximately 15,000 words When Paige first meets Stavros, she is in a terrifying and tenuous position. When he protects her rather than harming her, she finds herself intrigued in spite of herself. Stavros has lived for longer than he's willing to admit. One of the Originals, he has a position of unprecedented power amongst the vampires; a position that leaves him isolated and hunted by his own kind. Paige offers Stavros a window out of his misery, but what she has to offer to the Queen of Vampires, the capricious Nerianne, is far greater on the political front. Stavros must make a choice for which Paige may never forgive him. Read an excerpt Guardian of the Abyss Supernatural Singles Release date: 11/18/2012 Novella approximately 43,000 words ASIN: B00A81XZDA Buried at sea by the sorcerers who created him, Abaddon is a gargoyle unable to heal himself and unable to replenish his energy. He has lived here for longer than he can remember, with no hope of escape. Time is against him as the sea eats away at him, body and soul. When her diving partner tries to kill her to take over her company, Sarah finds herself trapped beneath the waves and dying. Having brought light to Abaddon's dark existence at last, only she can grant him the courage to do what must be done to escape his watery prison. Abaddon must sacrifice his wings to save her. Sarah must come to terms with being trapped with someone she has been raised to believe is a demon, and face the betrayal that nearly destroyed her and the company she built. Together, they must take on the ocean and their own fears. The consequence of failure is death. Read an excerpt Now available for Kindle on Amazon.com My Love Under Cover Kim works for a money laundering group that masquerades as a restaurant. Her life is simple and looks to be on a direct course into nowhere. Provided that her son is happy and well cared for, Kim believes that she's happy and what she has is good enough. Michael is an Ifrit, one of the most powerful--and rare--Supernatural creatures. When vampires begin disappearing in Mexico and the ring of blood dealers is traced to a small restaurant in Maine, Queen Nerianne seeks Michael's assistance in finding and tracing the money trail that led there. Kim finds herself embroiled in what she believes to be a drug money issue, but the truth runs far deeper than she could ever imagine. She must choose between safety and mediocrity for herself and her son... and life with a man whose light will bring magic and wonder into every part of her world. Read it Free Online while waiting for the other books to be released.